gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Grunt (RAH)
:Grunt is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. Grunt is the exemplar of the US Army trooper. Very highly motivated and systematic. But it takes more than that to be part of the Joe Team. When Hawk was tasked with picking the members of his elite unit, he must have seen something in this soldier for him to have been selected. When most troopers realize they are under enemy fire, they tend to panic and shoot in all directions. Grunt may be among those who will return fire first but you'll never see him blow his cool. Fiction A Real American Hero ccomics continuity Marvel Comics continuity Grunt was part of the land force team that infiltrated the Cobra base to rescue Dr. Adele Burkhart. He was among Stalker's team tasked to neutralize the airstrip. While, initially, Cobra had duped them and tried to lead them into a ruse, the Joes were eventually able to turn the tide around. When a survival extremist named Wingfield gets the attention of the Joe Team, Grunt worked with Hawk to infiltrate the camp. They discover Wingfield's plan for starting World War III and the camp is busted. He then helped Zap to deactivate the nuclear bomb the madman planned to detonate. Devil's Due Comics continuation Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Write up DiC animated series Write up Toys Trivia * Grunt was the icon of the Real American Hero toyline in the early days, and was used as the "corner icon" for the vast majority of the Marvel comics. He is also the prototype for the Greenshirt characters. * The swivel-arm Grunt action figure was released in the United Kingdom as Action Force Infantryman, a codenameless "army builder" character for Palitoy's Action Force toy line. * The Season 5 episode of the CBS television program NCIS that aired October 16, 2007 - "Identity Crisis" - assigned many of the guest stars and incidental characters the names of G.I. Joe characters. One major role was Robert Graves, played by Joe Egender. The character was a young delivery boy working at a Punjabi restaurant where the main characters went to look for the episode's villain. Additionally, the character's age is given as 25 - the same age as the "Real American Hero" franchise in 2007, when the episode aired. * Grunt was one of three G.I. Joe characters to stay behind in an alternate, Cobra-controlled Earth in the Sunbow cartoon episode "Worlds Without End Part 2." He would return in one of the DiC-produced fourth season episodes, "El Dorado and the Lost City of Gold". * In the original Marvel comics G.I. Joe series, Grunt was the only Joe to quit the team and return to civilian life. * The 1991 Grunt is one of the few carded figures never to appear in Hasbro's catalogs. External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1982/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:Spy Troops characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:Night Force